1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light shield, and more particularly to a light shield used in an electronic device having a light source therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as projectors, have light sources used for providing intense light for projecting images. Projectors include a casing, a light source installed inside the casing, a lens module, and a fan. The casing has an inlet opening and an outlet opening, and the light source is disposed between the inlet opening and the outlet opening. The fan is positioned on the inlet opening or the outlet opening and near the light source for generating airflow. However, light generated by the light source often leak out through the inlet opening and/or the outlet opening so that people adjacent to the projector may feel uncomfortable due to the escaping light shining to their eyes. For reducing the light leakage, a light shield is secured on the inlet opening and/or the outlet opening to block light. However, the light cannot be effectively blocked by the light shield.
There is a need to provide a light shield for use in a projector which can effectively reduce light leaking out of the projector.